Chats Are Interesting
by SoulLyfe87
Summary: Joanne and Maureen talk online along with Collins.


**[[This story was pretty much inspired by a few of my late night chats with the girls. So, this sorry is pretty much dedicated to Nana, Boogie, Boo Bear, Tank, Pootie, Queenie, Bebe, and Horn Dog. Ha! Cheers to my insomnias!!!**

Maureen woke up stretching out in the bed only to realize that she was in bed alone once again. She opened her eyes to glanced around for a moment noticing Joanne's disappearance before checking the time seeing that it was close to noon before getting up out of bed. She went to the bathroom to take a quick shower and then went into the kitchen fixing herself a pot of coffee before going into Joanne's office.

Since Joanne wasn't home all day she figure that Maureen could make use of the computer so that she'd be entertained. Maureen logged into messenger with her screen name **MautheFlirt** only to see that her good friend Collins, **PcollinsxFightAIDS**, was on as well figuring that he probably had a break from teaching since it was noon.

**MautheFlirt:** im bored.

Collins heard the sound from the IM and glanced at the computer after taking a bite of his sandwich only to chuckle at the words he saw on the screen.

**PcollinsxFightAIDS:** LOL... I'm sure you'd find someway to keep yourself entertained Mau.  
**MautheFlirt:** what are you doing?  
**PcollinsxFightAIDS:** What most people do around this time?  
**MautheFlirt:** ???  
**PcollinsxFightAIDS:** Eating.  
**MautheFlirt:** speaking of eating. Pookie just got on. :)  
**PcollinsxFIGHTAIDS:** Open a chat so we can all talk.  
**MautheFlirt:** Um...  
**PcollinsxFIGHTAIDS**: Just click the button for chat at the bottom.  
**MautheFlirt:** ah, thx babe

Joanne sat there at her desk trying to get some work in on the computer until she saw an invite to a chat pop up on her computer screen called "iloveherhotbox" by MautheFlirt in which she just chuckled softly to herself not even sure if she really wanted to know what it meant as she accepted the chat.

**PcollinsxFIGHTAIDS**: HEY JO!!!  
**LawyerNamedPookie:** Hey Collins!  
**MautheFlirt: **can't i at least say hi to my girlfriend first??? sheesh  
**PcollinsxFIGHTAIDS:** LOL! Sorry Mo.  
**MautheFlirt:** it's fine... HI POOKIE!!!  
**LawyerNamedPookie:** Hi Honeybear!  
**MautheFlirt:** ) i love you, baby. Rawr!  
**LawyerNamedPookie:** I love you too Maureen.  
**MautheFlirt:** wait...  
**MautheFlirt:** you're forgetting something  
**LawyerNamedPookie:** ... I Love her hotbox.  
**MautheFlirt:** oh, baby, I know you love that  
**LawyerNamedPookie:** Oh god!  
**PcollinsxFIGHTAIDS:** Oh my! Ha!  
**LawyerNamedPookie:** Maureen, you are so nasty.  
**MautheFlirt:** im not nasty just... open minded.  
**PcollinsxFIGHTAIDS:** Aren't we all?  
**LawyerNamedPookie:** So, um... Collins. What are you doing?  
**PcollinsxFIGHTAIDS**: Um...  
**MautheFlirt:** eating  
**LawyerNamedPookie:** Eating what... or whom?  
**PcollinsxFIGHTAIDS:** LOL. Not you.  
**MautheFlirt:** yet i'm the nasty one... but I'll eat you.  
**LawyerNamedPookie:** You'll get the chance to do that tonight ; )  
**MautheFlirt:** Oh, rawr, baby  
**LawyerNamedPookie:** Grrr, baby.  
**MautheFlirt:** purrs bark for me, baby  
**LawyerNamedPookie:** Ruff

Joanne started to laugh at her computer surprised that she was even doing this with Maureen along with Collins on the room and laughed even harder at Collins next statement.

**PcollinsxFIGHTAIDS:** Is this mating season?  
**MautheFlirt:** mooooo  
**MautheFlirt:** c'mon everyone... moo with me  
**LawyerNamedPookie:** No, Collins. We only mate in the bedroom.  
**PcollinsxFIGHTAIDS:** Uh, thanks for the info Jo.  
**LawyerNamedPookie:** No problem. ; )  
**MautheFlirt: **Is everyone ignoring me here. I said let's moooo.  
**MautheFlirt: **You guyssssss  
**MautheFlirt:** why is no one talking to me  
**MautheFlirt:** I'll just talk to myself then  
**MautheFlirt:** Hey Maureen  
**MautheFlirt:** Oh hey Mau  
**MautheFlirt:** How are you?  
**MautheFlirt:** Im bored and you?  
**MautheFlirt:** well, i was talking to pookie and collins but they deserted me  
**MautheFlirt:** really? me too  
**MautheFlirt:** wow, i think maybe we should keep each other company then  
**MautheFlirt:** that sounds like a fucking great idea  
**MautheFlirt:** i agree

Joanne and Collins were both laughing at Maureen from where they were sitting as she talked to herself. Joanne soon had an IM pop up on her screen from **PcollinsxFIGHTAIDS.**

**PcollinsxFIGHTAIDS:** Your girl has some issues... lol  
**LawyerNamedPookie:** Lol... Hey! She your friend.  
**PcollinsxFIGHTAIDS:** I'm not the one that has to sleep in bed with her every night either. Ha!  
**LawyerNamedPookie:** Oh shut up!

Joanne then looked back to the chat room screen to see what Maureen was doing before cutting in to break Maureen's conversation with herself.

**LawyerNamedPookie**: Honeybear! What are you doing?  
**MautheFlirt:** see mau, now someone wants to say something  
**PcollinsxFIGHTAIDS:** Haha! Mau. We're here now.  
**MautheFlirt:** we're you two iggin' me???  
**LawyerNamedPookie:** Baby, we wouldn't do that to you.  
**MautheFlirt:** yea whatever .  
**PcollinsxFIGHTAIDS:** LMAO! Mau?  
**MautheFlirt:** im not talking to you guys  
**LawyerNamedPookie:** Maureen, put the pipe down sweetie.  
**MautheFlirt:** I think you mean Collins  
**PcollinsxFIGHTAIDS:** Hey! It's my friend.  
**LawyerNamedPookie: **Yeah, a pretty bad friend you have there.  
**PcollinsxFIGHTAIDS:** Don't hate on it Jo. Mau your drugs as well.  
**LawyerNamedPookie:** A good one in bed too. Grr.  
**MautheFlirt:** Rawr!  
**LawyerNamedPookie:** Lol. Okay, well I have to get back to work now. I love you, Honeybear.  
**PcollinsxFIGHTAIDS:** Ah, so do I.  
**MautheFlirt:** you two suck  
**LawyerNamedPookie:** you lick... your point?  
**PcollinsxFIGHTAIDS:** Alright now kiddos. I'm out.  
**xxPcollinsxFIGHTAIDS as logged out of the room.xx  
MautheFlirt:** anyways, I love you too pookie  
**LawyerNamedPookie:** And my hotbox?  
**MautheFlirt:** hehe... always babe... muahz  
**LawyerNamedPookie:** Good.  
**xxLawyerNamedPookie has logged out the room.xx  
MautheFlirt:** oh well, mau, looks like it's me and you again babe

**[[ I know most people are not going to understand this cause most of it is "inside" stuff, but hopefully you were at least humored.  
**


End file.
